1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a controlling device for a rotating sprinkler that is connected between a water outlet and a rotating sprinkler, and having a substantially rectangular spraying range achievable by varying the quantity of spraying water therefrom.
2. Description of Related Art
Rotor-type sprinklers are widely used for watering lawns, golf courses, athletics fields, and more particularly for nursery gardening and agricultural farming to irrigate the land. The use of multiple rotor-type sprinklers is well known in the aforementioned situations and therefore, descriptions of the structure and the operation of the rotor-type sprinklers are omitted.
Generally speaking, conventional rotor-type sprinklers are connected to a water source, normally a faucet. Pressure of sprayed water from the water source drives the conventional rotor-type sprinklers to rotate and spray the water in a circular range. Referring to FIG. 6, the conventional rotor-type sprinklers are arranged in two different types that have some restrictions which are listed as following:
1. First type: The margins of the circular spraying ranges of the rotor-type sprinklers (90) are tangential, as shown in the left side portion of FIG. 7, whereby a dry area (91) is caused due to not being within the watering range. Therefore, this arrangement of the conventional rotor-type sprinklers is not usually used.
2. Second type: A high-density arrangement of the rotor-type sprinklers (90) is shown in the right side portion of FIG. 7. Although all areas of the field are irrigated, multiple overlapped areas (92) are too damp because the overlapped areas (92) are watered twice, whereby water is wasted and plants in the field grow unevenly and possibly unhealthily due to the excess water. Besides, the high density arrangement needs more rotor-type sprinklers which results in high costs, and water pipes in accordance with the rotor-type sprinklers are necessarily complex which in turn causes more trouble in construction.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional rotor-type sprinkler.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide a controlling device for a rotating sprinkler that makes the spraying range of the rotating sprinkler defined as a rectangle so as to enable efficient abutment of neighboring irrigation plots.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.